Falling Isn't Always Fun
by BoarderlineAdorable
Summary: Falling in love isn't always easy, and admitting it is even more difficult. WARNING: SLASH
1. A Fall, and the Hospital

A/N: first south park story and it's gonna be fluffy(...In the end)!Ages of everyone are as follows:

Stan, Kenny, and Cartmen: 16 Kyle, and Butters: 15 Ike- 12 parents; no one really cares NOW LET'S BEGIN

"Stop! Wait up, you're running to fast! I don't even know where we're going!" Kyle called to the boy ahead of him. "No," He laughed. "keep up, slow poke" Stan called back to him, only turning for a second.  
"Come on, Stan. Please?" Kyle stopped running after his black-haired, super best friend. He had ran out of breath. Ever since he was young, Kyle got sick easily. His lungs were small, and His immune system was weak.  
not to mention if he pushed himself too hard he'd end up in the hospital, again. "Sta-" Kyle coughed, and sat on his knees on the forest floor. Stan stopped, and ran back to him quickly. Stan had stupidly forgot, though he didnt know how, not to push him to this point. Stan cursed under his breath, and tryed to get Kyle's steady again. "Kyle, are you alright? Kyle?"

Kyle couldn't reply. His throat just hurt so much."I-" Kyle maaged to stutter out before coughing more. "Kyle, it will be ok, I promise. just stay awake, ok?" Stan said trying to coax him up of the ground.  
Stan Lifted him up, but it was hard for kyle to stand, so Stan went with carrying him bridal style. "Kyle?  
Please be ok." Stan's concious was killing him. His super best friend was in peril, and it was all his fault.  
"It's ok Stan." Kyle said tugging at Stan's shirt. "It isn;t your fault" He barely finished before his hand fell from playing with buttons on Stan's shirt.

"Kyle, Kyle?! Stay awake! I need you to stay awake, please" Stan said, finally reaching Hell's Pass Hospital. The doctor, who happened to be Kyle's, Immediately took Kyle back to the rooms. Stan wasn't allowed to come with him, so he decided to call Kyle's mom and dad. He also called Kenny; since the last time this happened Cartman was a total douche, he decided not to call him. It was only a littl e later when everyone showed up. Butters had came to, since apparently he was at Kenny's house for some odd reason. ((*winkwink*)) They all just sat there in the waiting room. No one talked, No one did anything, especially not Stan. "This is all my fault. I was Bring an idiot, forgetting everything, now Kyle could die and it would be all my fault" Stan thought. "Stan," Ike had walked up to him. "I heard what happened when I was eves dropping on and my parents.

"so?" He asked. "Well I know you think it's your fault. You can tell by the look on your face, it's weird" this made stan laugh. Kyle's quarky little brother could make you laugh no matter what kind of mood you were in. "You could tell, huh? Well, it's true. It's all my fault, because I forgot not to tease him like that.  
I knew he'd run after me, if I didn't tell him where I was going, but I did anyway." Stan sighe. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You didn't make him run after you." Ike said trying to cheer him up so everyone wouldn't be so sad. " You are his brother! You should hate me, you should want me to die, or get hurt! Why are you being so chill about this?!" Stan screamed, causing the attention of everyone in the room. "Because," Ike began, then looked up with tear filled eyes. "Because I know that if my big brother did die,he wouldn't want us to ahte you! I know something you don't Stanely Marsh! If Kyle died right now, and we blamed it all on you, he could nevr be happy again" Ike ended quietly, still crying.

Everyone stared shocked at Ike. "What does he know, that I don't? Something about Kyle?" Stan wondered.  
Breaking the awkward tension in the room the doctor walked in. "You may see Kyle now. He is in stable condition, for the moment, but we will be keeping him for over night observation." The doctor said walking out again. They all went, painfully slow, to his room. They all entered in a huge glob, all except Stan, who decided to block up the door way. "Oh my poor baby!" Sheila exclaimed. "are you alright?" she asked him. "I'm fine, mom" Kyle said, but coughed again. Kyle's doctor came in the room and asked to speak with Sheila just as Ike started talking to Kyle. "Do you think yoou'll be ok soon?" Ike asked him. "I hope so bro, this sucks." He told him, which caused Ike to smile, though his big brother wasn't the same as a couple of days ago, he would get over this.

Kyle's dad talked to him next. "how are you, kid?" his dad asked. "I,m fine, but my throat really hurts, if I sit up, I have a reakky intense pain in my chest." Kyle told him. "Don't worry I think you'll br fine, now let me go check on your mom she's been out there a while."His dad said heading for the door. Kenny and Butters Went up to him next. "Gee, Kyle I hope it doesn't hurt too bad." said Butters sypathetically. "Chill out Butters he'll be fine. He's tough" said Kenny. "Yeah, tough" Stan mumbled from the door.

A/N: so this is only the first chapter. I hope it was good, and stuff. Don't forget to to redninja10101 until next time BLUENINJA OUT, PEACE! 


	2. Trying to Protect

A/N: So here it is finally an update. On christmas no less, so this can be like a present.  
Anyhow, hope you enjoy this much overdue chapter.

It seemed like they'd all been there a million years. The doctor said Kyle would be fine, but the or night observation they all agreed to, had turned into a two night observation. The doctor had said "just in case", but they none of them could help but feel they were being lied to. Stan still wanted to know what the Broflovski parents and the doctor had talked about in the hall. Stan also wanted to know what exactly Ike had been yelling at him about the other day. Sighing, Stan looked around the small room, made specifically for patients close friends and family who refused to leave. Only Ike, Stan, and Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski were in the room, waiting for visiting hours to start they could see Kyle. Although, just like yesterday and the day before, stan would say nothing. He'd only glare out the window, unable to meet Kyle's eyes. How could he, knowing it was all his fault that he was like this.

Eventually it was time for visiting, and more people than you'd expect showed up to see Kyle. It helped distract Kyle greatly, but every so often he would glance to the door and see Stan, totally ignoring him. "He's probably mad I couldn't keep up" Kyle would think this every time he would look at Stan. Kyle would always immediately try to forget that thought though. A lot of people came to see him, and if he frowned, even for a moment,  
they would surely tell his mom who would shout at the doctor that he was going into depression or something, so he smiled. No matter what. even if he was really mad at Stan for ignoring him, when this was partially his fault. Yes, pertially, because Kyle was the one who ran after that idiot... though Kyle was the idiot for running after him in the first place. "This is torture. These people don't even like me." Kyle thought. In the room, Wendy, Clyde, Token, Craig, and Tweek all gathered around Kyle's hospital bed.

Wendy handed Kyle flowers. "Get better soon." she said it sweetly, but she seemed to have a hint of hatred in her eyes as she looked at him. "Thanks.." Kyle mumbled back to her. Next came Craig and Tweek. Tweek handed him some coffee, while Craig just stood there. "H-Here, GAH, Kyle. It's y-your favorite, AH, and u-umm it from me and C-Craig." Tweek managed to stutter out. Kyle took a sip, and smiled. It really was his favorite. "Thank you" Kyle said and Token then shoved chocolate at Kyle."I'm not a girl." Kyle thought, but instead just said "thanks.." one by one they had left after giving Kyle the presents. Wendy left so quickly, that no one knew where one side ended and the other began.

Now Stan stood in the doorway. Alone in the room with Kyle. "So..." Kyle began. Stan said nothing, He didn't even acknowledge Kyle's existance. "How has it been? Staying in the guest room I mean." Kyle pushed to get Stan to say something, anything to him, but Stan didn't even move to face him. "whatever. WHATEVER! I'm Kyle. I'll be fine. I've dealt with his prissy pissy pout shit before." Kyle thought. So Kyle played too. He completely ignored the stupid jock standing in the doorway, and secretly begged his parents, and Ike, to come into his room soon. Kyle turned over on the bed to face away from the door, and Stan. Minutes later he heard Stan shuffling, and his prayers were answered as his little brother entered the room, bubbly as ever. "KYLE!" Ike shouted, and sent a look backward to stan. "What the hell was that?" Kyle wondered. Ike played innocent and sat on the edge of Kyle's bed.

"Guess what!" Ike told Kyle."stop screaming. What?" He asked. "You get to come home today!" Ike shouted happily. "Really? Finally!" Kyle excitedly said. "STAN, isn't that great?" Ike asked. Something could be detected in his voice. It was... threatening? "Yeah. Sure." Stan mumbled. "JERKKKKK" Kyle thought. Kyle laughed, and ruffled Ike's hair. "It's okay Ike. It doesn't matter." Kyle told him with the happiest smile Ike had ever seen on his big brother's face. Too bad it was a fake smile. Ike could tell too, and he frowned. "Please don't lie to me, Kyle." Ike whispered. "What was that Ikey?" Kyle asked. too much frake happiness was radiating from him. Come on, Ikey? "I said don't fake being happy just for people around you, alright?" Ike told Kyle. Kyle sighed, but nodded.  
"Why is this kid so emotional all of a sudden?" Stan wondered.

"Maybe I am being to harsh to Kyle. I don't want to ignore him,but I don't want to hurt hime again." Stan thought as he watched everyone pack up things, since they could all finally leave. They walked out to the parking lot, all except Kyle, since there was a rule patients who stayed over night had to leave in a wheelchair. "Do you need a ride, hun? we have room." Sheila wondered. "No. I'd rather walk, thanks." Stan answered. Kyle looked hurt as they drove off and stan stood there with an indifferent expression. He was taking this 'protecting Kyle' thing a bit too far. Wasn't it just a few days ago he would've dine anything to have close to him and safe? They were super best friends after all.

A/N: TADA hope this was worth the wait guys! as always I hope my grammer, spelling, and mistakes have minimized. Don't forget to review. Mistake in my last chapter ending An: review, and this is DEDICATED to Redninja10101. until next chapter BLUENINJA OUT, PEACE! 


	3. Messed Up Lunch

A/N: So no one wants to review, eh? Whateves, fine. Just know that less reviews means the longer it takes me to update. Just sayin'. Have I done a disclaimer yet? Well herd's one.  
Disclaimer: Trust me, I do NOT own South Park. Now, on with the chapter.

-Kyle's POV-

School had proven to be tough for me when I had come back from the hospital. It wasn't the work, I blew passed that crap easily. It was all the fangirls that worried over me.

"Don't over work it Kyle." "Be careful, let me carry your books" Things like that would always be shouted at me. Even the female faculty and staff were like that towards me. It was becoming sickening.

That's not even the worst part. It was Stan. Stan decided it was a good idea to completely ignore me.  
I've done nothing wrong either. Well, maybe He's mad at me for being so weak that I had to go to the hospital. He isn't THAT shallow though, right? He was always in a high place, being captain of the football team and all, but it only went to his head so often. Maybe he decided I was too nerdy and weak to be seen with him anymore. Whatever the case, I wouldn't bring it up to him. I'll just hang out with Kenny and Fat Ass, er I mean Cartman. If Stan wants to ignore me, then I'll ignore him too.

So, when lunch rolled around, I decided to put my plan into action. It wasn't very hard to ignore him though, because when I walked in I didn't see Stan at our table. Our table was seriously out of order. Kenny sat in his usual seat, Butters sat in Cartman's usual seat which was next to Kenny's, and Cartman sat in Stan's seat which was next to mine, and across from Kenny's. I sat down and groaned. Why of all people did it have to be Cartman I sat by today?

"Are you alright Kyle?" Butters asked me innocently. Damn him and his cuteness.

I opened my mouth to reply to the bleach blonde in front of me, but was unable to, due to the fact that Cartman decided now would be the time he opened his fat ass mouth.

"He's just tired from Jewing around all day" He said before laughing at his own joke. What a retard.

Choosing to ignore his outburst I told Butters "I'm fine. Just fine." I guess he bought it because he smiled and turned back to whatever him and Kenny were talking about. Poor Butters. He was so innocent. Kenny probably mind-raped him a thousand times already. He probably even for real raped him. Oh well. It's none of my bussiness what they do in the bedroom.

You see, South park teens were rather accepting of homosexuals. That's due to the fact over half our population is either Bi or full-on gay. It was either accept it, or leave. I myself, have always believed people should be able to love, who they love. Homophobics are sad, really. Anyway back to the day. Cartman evidentely didn't like that I'd ignored him, because he turned to me and yelled, in my ear.

"Hey Jewboy you better respect my authoriteh!" He yelled so loud, That I hoped he didn't bust my ear drum.

I continued to ignore him though, and decided to scan the Lunchroom for Stan. Not that I cared, I just wanted to know if he had skipped school the rest of the day, or not. He hadn't skipped after all, because I saw him seated at the table for jocks only. Maybe he really had become a jerk like them. I looked at the faces of the people sitting at the table. Wendy, she's a cheerleader, the captain no less. Clyde, Token, Stan, Bradley, and Jason were all Football players. Kenny played Football too, but he said he didn't like it, and the way it made guys act, but he saidhe needed a scholarship because he was so poor. I had to agree on that. I was never really a fan of Football, and Kenny was dirt poor. The only Football games I ever went too, were the ones that Kenny and Stan had dragged me to.  
I frowned. I didn't want to even think of that jerk.

"Kahl stop having gay fantasies about the Football team and listen to what I have to say!" Cartman told me.

"Shut up Fat Ass! I was not even doing that!" I argued. I know I should have just ignored him, because I did exactly what he wanted. He thinks it sooo fun to mess with me.

He told me once "I do it to see your stupid Jew face turn red like your hair daywalker!" Cartman is an idiot.

"uh huh Kyle? Well why is your face red then?" He asked me. He was so loud that everyone in the room stopped eating lunch and turned towards us, even the jocks. Meaning Stan would actually acknowledge me for once this week.

I looked over to the jock table to see I was correct. I could barely see Stan watch from the corner of his eye as he talked to Wendy, who had no interest in the comotion around her since it involved me. I turned back to face cartman. Why did he have to cause a scene now?

"Because," I started. I didn't actually know, so I didn't know what to say. "YOu're making me mad! SO of course my face is going to turn red!" I yelled at him. Hmm yeah, that's probably why.

"No I don't think so Kahl. What's the real reason come on, tell me. A lot of people are interested to hear."  
He said looking around at all the people who had become strangely interested in our average fight. I could even see a glint of what I assume is interest, in Stan's eyes that were still only peeking sideways.

"That IS the real reason, Eric!" I yelled. Woah Eric? Not Fat Ass, or even Cartman? I could tell my face was flushed. Cartman stood there smirking, towering over me because of our height difference. Some time into the fight we had both stood up, and our chairs were cast aside, forgotten.

"Lol no it's not." The fuck? Did Fat Ass just use 'Lol' in a sentence? "The real reason is because you have a big gay crush on one of the Football players, don't you?" He asked me. Everyone began murmering amongst themselves.

When I said South Park teens were accepting, I meant most. And all teens like to gossip, and spread rumors. No matter what. My face was heating up, and I felt clausterphobic, because everyone had decided the answer would get to them faster if they all crowded around us. I began breathing heavier, and I felt light headed.  
I had to get out of there.

"OHMYGOSH" A girl Squeed. "Isn't that cute, little, Uke Kyle Brovlofski? The one that just got back from the hospital?!" SHe screamed. Wait, Uke? (*1)

Before I knew it tons of girls surrounded the already too-closed-in space. My breathing got even heavier, and I felt like I could pass out any minute. I couldn't see Stan anymore, as I shrank to the ground in a heap. He probably didn't care anyway. I was just his loser friend who couldn't run to save his life. Trust me I would know, because I wish I could run away right now.

"Why did he even go to the hospital?" A different girl asked. So, they were practically trying to murder me, because I was weak and needy, to them supposedly, and they didn't even know WHY I had been in a hospital.

SO, there I was on the floor. Weak, and helpless. Cartman laughing in my face. I barely noticed Craig Tucker stand up, and push people out of the way to get to me. I expected him to laugh along with Cartman, or to make fun of me, but no. He picked me up, and took me to the nurse's office. Of all the fucking people, Craig motherfucking Tucker had just saved my life.

Needless to say I had passed out. It was before I had even reached the nurse actually. I was just waking up now. Craig was in the room, but now Tweek was there too. The nurse was no where in sight.

"You passed out while I was carrying you. For a twig like you, you're pretty fucking heavy." Craig told me with his nasily voice. Tweek just kept looking around, like he was on alert for something.

"Are you ok, Tweek?" I asked. He shot his tired, but somehow energetic, eyes toward me.

"M-Me? You're the one that's-GAh!- i-in the n-n-nurse's office!" Tweek told me shakily. Oh, did he not like doctors or something.

"Chill out Tweek. Anyway we're leaving. You have the rest of third to rest. Third class is only fifteen minutes in so try to get some sleep." Craig told me before, I guess, he remembered our groups sort of hated each other. "Piece of crap." He added in.

I sighed and Layed back down on the surprisingly comfortable bed. I would just sleep for a little while.  
Maybe my head would clear up, so I could think straight. I just hope I don't have nightmares like the ones I had at the hospital. I can't really recall what exactly happened in them, but I know whatever it was, it scared me nearly half to death. Speaking of my death, I heard the door open, and close. Then I heard light foot steps so I opened my eyes, and looked over. I saw Wendy, so I bolted up right.

"I need to talk to you." She said locking the door. "privately." No one else was in the room with the two of us. Looking at Wendy, I saw the same hatred for me in her eyes I had that day at the hospital. Oh my god, she's going to kill me.

*1-Uke is the person on bottom in a BoyXBoy realtionship. Th person who tops (Stan in this case) is called the seme.  
AND NOW YOU KNOW~!

A/N: Okay, here we go, an update. Hope you enjoy it. Oh yeah there was a little more talking in this chapter, and it was in Kyle's point of view, so that's why it had a little more cursing in it. I feel that Kyle may be OOC (Out of character) what do you guys think? Don't forget to review! until next chapter BLUENINJA OUT, PEACE! 


	4. Everything is Confusing!

A/N: Yeah, chapter 4! thanks to all the people that reviewed! I'm really sorry! I Had a chapter up, but I didn't like it so I took it down. Sorry, again!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own South Park.

-Kyle's POV-

"We can talk, but keep your hands where I can see them."I told her. She put her hands in the air defensively,  
Like a robber that had been caught.

"I'm not here to hurt you, or upset you. The fangirls would go crazy if I did." Well, she had a pretty good point.

"Then, why are you here? I'm supposed to be resting you know." I told her.

"I'm worried about Stan. Lately, he's been sort of distant, and I'll always catch him looking off into space,  
or some where. Is there something that happened? Something I should know about?" She asked him. Damnit! I want to rest!

"I don't know." I said simply, but I know she'd push the subject.

"Are you sure?" And it starts. I really wanted to tell her that was all, but I needed to talk to someone, and she was there.

"Honestly, I really don't know. One day, we're fine; best friends. The next day I'm waking up in a hospital.  
Do you know that Stan hasn't spoke to me since then? On the first day at the hospital, I just thought he was tired, but then he didn't even acknowledge me. If I would say anything to him, he'd act as if I was a ghost.  
Like he couldn't even see me. Then, when I was able to return to school, he ignored me in all of our classes,  
and in lunch. Today, as you know, he didn't even sit at our table. He just sat there and watched as I almost died. It hurts, Wendy. Just think if Bebe acted the way Stan is. She wouldn't talk to you, wouldn't listen to you, act as if she couldn't even see you. It hurts, so bad." I told her. I didn't intend to pour my heart out to her, but shit happens.

"I'm so sorry, Kyle!" I was surprised to see tears in her eyes as she jumped to hug me. I patted her back awkwardly. I think she may be a fangirl too.

"Well, I better get going. You know how Mr. Mustache can be." She smiled at me. "I'll see you in science,  
okay?" She was actually being really nice to me. I think she's on drugs. Anyway, she left, and I was all alone again. What could I do to pass time in a boring place like the Nurse's office?

-No POV-

Wendy ran quickly down the empty corridors, and up the stairs onto the second floor. There was Stan. His back was facing her, he was looking out the window. She stood silently for a few minutes, just watching to see what he was doing, before she decided to pipe up.

"You're hurting him, Stan." Wendy told him. He still didn't face her.

"I'm not hurting anyone. I'm protecting him, Wendy."He told her.

"But you're not. You don't understand what you're actually doing. He nearly cried in front of me in the nurse's office." She informed him.

"You went to see him?" He wondered aloud.

"Yes, and you will have to see him too. We all have science next." she reminded.

"I know, that's why I'm skipping." He said.

"You can't! You need to face your fears! You need to get in touch with your feelings Stan!" Wendy yelled. (Whoever gets the feelings reference, You're the best person ever!)

"You don't know anything!" Stan yelled coldly, finally turning to face her. Instead of staying, though, he stomped away angrily.

"You're hurting him, Stan!" She repeated to the empty hall.

-Kyle's pov-

The bell finally rang, and I headed off to my locker to get the things I needed for science class. It's then that I remembered Stan is my science partner. I groaned unhappily, pulling my science book from my locker. I could do this, plus Wendy is in this class too. I sauntered off to science, wondering just how I was going to get through this.

Stan skipped class! Of course he did... I'm beggining to worry, only slightly, because usually our fights are over within a week, but this one was nearing it's third. I sighed as I sat down at the empty table. Each table was designed for only two people, so when someone is absent, there partner is Forever Alone, until they get back.  
I looked over to Wendy, who smiled reassuringly. She's actually really nice now that she isn't trying to kill me.

Half way through class, I'd already finished the project, that had meant to last all week, and I really had to go to the restroom.

"Mr. Man?" I called, my hand raised.

"Yes, Kyle?" He answered.

"May I go to the restroom?" I asked.

"Might as well." He replied.

"Thank you." I told him. His response was handing me a slip with 'Bathroom' written on it. I smiled weakly at him, and left.

I really did have to use the bathroom, but once I was done, I decided to walk around, I had nothing better to do. So, I just sort of kept walking, until I heard,

"Why are you out of class?" If it was a teacher I would show them my slip, but if not... I turned to see Stan. Holy shit! Is he actually talking to me? Well, how fucking flattering!

"I can do what I want, Marsh." I told him. It was true. I was a high schooler, not an elementary school kid like Ike.

"Tell me!" He yelled.

"Damn dude chill. If I bothered you, or the jocks, I'm sorry, but just leave me alone." I told him.

"I heard you talked to Wendy today." He said changing the subject. Damn it! Was she one of his minions? Oh God, Of course she was!

"Yeah. What of it?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Just wondering if she was lying or not..." He told me. Why would she lie, and about what?

"What did she tell you?" I asked getting defensive.

"Nothing really. Just some bull shit story that she told me you had said." It WAS really strange of me to say that stuff, especially to Wendy.

"She wasn't lying." I mumbled. His expression went shocked and apologetic.

"I'm s-" I cut him off, I didn't want to hear it.

"Save it. If you don't want to be seen around me anymore, that's fine." I told him.

"It isn't like that" He began, but again I cut him off.

"It isn't like what? It isn't like you'r ignoring me? It isn't like we're supposed to be friends? Bestfriends? It isn't like you're avoiding me? Then what is it like Stan? Becaused I'd really love to know!"

He said nothing. I knew it. I started to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist and, and pushed me to the wall by the stairs. He leaned close to my ear, and what I heard wasn't what I expected.

"Tell me now. Were you really daydreaming about one of the jocks?" Where the hell did that quesion come from?

"That's none of your business! Even if I had been I wouldn't have to tell you." I was being surprisingly calm about all of this. I mean, I am pinned against the wall by an angry, and possibly jealous person, and he keeps breathing into my ear.

"Just answer me Kyle." He begged, and blew more warm air on my ear.

"I wasn't!" I told him, hoping to stop the assault of my ear.

"Then what were you thinking about?" He asked me. He was much too close for comfort. I'd been gone from class a while, and I'd been stuck like this for ages! shouldn't someone have come along by now.

"How much of an ass you are." I replied angrily. He let out another breath of hot air onto my ear, and I shivered.

"Are you really that mad at me?" He asked, pulling back. He looked me straight in the eyes.

"Hell yeah I'm mad! Dude, you're a total ass! I... I really fucking hate you!" I yelled at him.

The next thing I knew, his lips were being crushed against mine. Why me? Why him? Why this? Why now?  
I really wanted to push him away, but something wouldn't let me. So, I stood there, motionless. When Stan stopped, which didn't take long, he looked at me strangely.

"Kyle, I'm really sorry for what I've done these past weeks. I'm sorry for kissing you without a warning, also." He told me.

Damn it! Why? I pushed passed him and ran until I reached a janitor's closet, and I locked myself in there.  
Alone where I was safe. Just then the bell to go to fifth rang. Math. Why couldn't I just go to math class where every thing made sense? Why couldn't we go back to last month when I was fine, he was fine, WE were fine.  
Now everything is so fucked up!

A/N: I'm sorry! I'm especially sorry to Stan and Kyle! It'll get better guys, I promise!  
Anyhow please review! Until next chapter BLUENINJA OUT, PEACE!


End file.
